


Lion Heart

by alisskou



Series: defining moment [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisskou/pseuds/alisskou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius在身邊挪出一個空位，讓Albus能夠順利坐下。他們肩膀挨著肩膀，一邊聽著分院儀式繼續進行，Albus悄悄轉了過去：我是——。<br/>——Albus Potter。Scorpius很快地接了下去。我知道。<br/>我也知道，你是Scorpius。他說，我在月台上有看見你，和你的父母一起。<br/>Scorpius眨了眨眼，是，我也是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *孫世代Al&Scorp中心  
> *無心之過/私設世界觀  
> *部分人物關係參照舞台劇設定  
> *全部都是腦補

在剛進霍格華茲的頭一年，Albus很常在惡夢中驚醒。漆黑的寢室裡沒有光源，讓他覺得像被關在了一個偌大的地窖裡。他確信有幾次自己因此把Scorpius給吵醒，但更多時候，他都只是倒回柔軟的枕頭裡，聽著室友平穩的呼吸聲再度入睡。

那時他們才要開始熟識彼此，儘管這讓人有些難為情，但對Albus來說認識和熟識之間仍然有著顯著的差異。Scorpius柔金色的髮色以及蒼白的皮膚讓人難以接近，或許更多的原因是來自他的姓氏，但Albus情願覺得那是由於Scorpius擅長著用禮貌的微笑拒絕。  
  
第一次和Scorpius說上話，是在分院儀式結束的時候。他仍記得分類帽延掩蓋住他的視線卻掩蓋不了他人的。他聽見帽子嘟嘟囔囔，猶豫了許久後響亮地吼出了未來七年他將隸屬的學院。  
躁動不安的大廳在瞬間靜默下來，Albus覺得自己的心跳有些太過大聲了。  
人群裡有個尖銳的聲音打破了安靜。 _史萊哲林？不是葛來芬多，是史萊哲林？_ 議論聲開始嗡嗡響起，然而又沒有人真的對著他說了什麼。Professor McGonagall從他身後把分類帽從頭上摘了下來，他有些不安地回過頭去，然而她只是用單手按住了他的肩。在他猶豫著要移動腳步的時候，卻聽見了掌聲從史萊哲林的長桌那頭傳來。  
  
Scorpius灰色的眼睛看向他，距離有點遠，但他從那雙眼裡看出了一絲笑意。很快地，掌聲就從史萊哲林的桌邊傳開，漫溢了整個大廳。  
  
去吧，Mr.Potter, 你的餐桌在那裡。McGonagall輕輕地向他說。  
他在她的示意下走下台階，筆直地知道自己的方向。  
  
Scorpius在身邊挪出一個空位，讓Albus能夠順利坐下。他們肩膀挨著肩膀，一邊聽著分院儀式繼續進行，Albus悄悄轉了過去：我是——。  
——Albus Potter。Scorpius很快地接了下去。我知道。  
我也知道，你是Scorpius。他說，我在月台上有看見你，和你的父母一起。  
Scorpius眨了眨眼，是，我也是。  
  
你看，他聽見Scorpius說，沒有想像中的困難。  
Albus點了點頭。他想他知道Scorpius在說的是什麼，而Scorpius也知道。那樣，他是說，那樣很好。  
他總算真的笑了起來。  
  
-  
  
入學以來的第一個聖誕節，Albus只收了簡單的行李準備回家度過假期。他把行李拎到了門口時Scorpius還漫不經心地在看一本關於獨角獸的書籍，Scorpius沒有抬起頭來，哼了聲就代替了告別。Albus點點頭，Rose應該在大廳等著了，他想著推開了門。臨走前他又探了頭回去，然而在他喊Scorpius的名字之前對方就先看向他，佳節愉快，Scorpius揮了揮手。  
你也是，Albus輕聲說道。  
  
Rose在大廳等他，還有James，當然，James將雙手插在牛仔褲的口袋裡，用有些嚴肅的表情盯著他的小弟。幹嘛？Albus有些緊張地問。沒什麼，James聳了聳肩，我以為你會跟Malfoy家的兒子一起下來，你們總是黏在一起。  
噢，也許是因為我們剛好都修一樣的課，然後睡同一間寢室？Albus撇了撇嘴。  
哈，你這小史萊哲林。James邊揉亂了他的頭髮，他有些無奈地推開了自己的大哥，還想回嘴時，倒是Rose先皺著眉頭開了口。  
  
James，我以為我們有共識，現在已經是2016年了。她看上去有些急躁。你不能用學院去評斷一個人，並且不管我們在哪個學院，那都是——。  
嘿，只是個暱稱，暱稱。James將雙手舉了起來示意投降。說不定以後Lily或Hugo也會被分到雷文克勞或赫夫帕夫，天曉得，我真沒有要嘲笑他的意思。  
我知道，Rose還是搖了搖頭，看上去有些沮喪。Albus湊了過去，捏了捏她的手掌。  
Rosie，我不在意的。  
她看向他，起初還有些猶豫，過了一會才輕輕地捏了回去。  
  
你看，我是說，他深深吸了口氣，我是個史萊哲林，而我覺得挺不錯的。  
他向她眨了眨眼，覺得自己做得有些笨拙，但Rose總算舒開了眉頭。你做得糟透了，Al, 她格格地笑了起來，叫Scorpius好好教你。  
  
但這很難。  
才不難，James，示範給他看？  
  
噢，這我可拿手了——，James靈巧地眨了眨右眼，隨即換成左眼。他們都笑了起來，擠眉弄眼的，讓笑聲迴盪著整個大廳。  
聖誕假期就這樣開始了。  
  
-  
  
回到家的第三還四個小時，Albus才終於有了自己的時間回到房裡把行李攤開。說也奇怪，不過兩個月的時間他就已經習慣了史萊哲林寬廣的寢室，和James共用的房間就一下子變得狹小了起來。窗戶半掩著，他聽見外頭歡快的呼聲，過了一會才發現是Lily大喊著：下雪了！  
Albus沒有湊到窗邊去看，只是從地板上抬起頭來，雪花細得他幾乎看不清，但又能讓他輕易地回想起Lily第一次看見初雪的時候，幾乎興奮地手舞足蹈。  
  
Al? 他聽見敲門聲，伴隨著父親喊他名字的聲音，應了聲就站起來開門。Harry穿著磚紅色的套頭毛衣，將雙手抱在胸前，看起來正試圖露出一個輕鬆的微笑（但顯然，呃，不怎麼成功。）  
Albus挪出一個位子讓Harry能拉張椅子坐下，他想Harry有什麼想要跟他談談——單獨談談。  
  
所以，學校過得還好嗎？Harry問道。  
他並沒有感到很意外，還不錯？他的尾音有些上揚，讓句子滑稽地充滿了不確定感。我是說，一切都還不錯，James跟Fred會帶我們在校園裡逛逛，也會跟Rosie和Scorpius一起做作業。  
Albus將雙手輕輕放在膝蓋上，小心地讓Scorpius的名字吐出唇間。Harry露出了一點不自在的僵硬，雖然是微乎其微的瞬間，但他沒有錯過。那個Malfoy家的男孩？Harry問，那其實也不算是個問句，他想，但還是點了點頭。  
  
他想著是否該將話題輕輕帶開，然而Harry卻搶先開口。他將手搭在了Albus的手背上，稍微彎下身來，視線與他齊平。Albus看向他的父親，和他一樣的綠色雙眼微微笑著，露出了讚許的眼光。  
你知道，我必須說你做到了一件很了不得的事情，Harry柔聲說道。就連你的父親都要花20年才跟一個Malfoy成了點頭之交，而你，只用上兩個月就交上了這個朋友。  
那是因為我和Scorpius被分到了同一個學院，Albus輕輕地說。  
不，那是因為你和他都不是會用姓氏及偏見去評斷他人的人。Harry停頓了一下，對著他露出一個不那麼僵硬的笑容。這代表你是個品德高尚的人，而我為此感到驕傲。  
  
即使我是史萊哲林？Albus覺得嗓子很乾。Harry拍了拍他的肩膀，記得我在月台上跟你說過的話？  
記得，他喃喃地說，但我是說，你會為我感到驕傲，即使我......。  
Harry打斷了他。是的，Al, 永遠都會。  
  
Albus深深吸了口氣，他終於感到肩膀鬆了下來。  
  
-  
  
假期結束之後Scorpius帶回一個小型的月球儀，起先他不知道那是用來做什麼的，直到熄燈的時候。  
Scorpius的床頭安靜地發出了銀白色的光暈，他的髮絲在光暈下變成像是白金的色澤。你拿它當作夜燈？Albus有些不可置信地問，Scorpius輕輕地哼了一聲，不置可否地勾起了嘴角。我以為你喜歡亮一點，Scorpius說。  
Albus從那慢條斯理的語調裡聽出了一絲若有似無的笑意，於是無法控制地覺得自己的臉變得漲紅。然而Scorpius沒有理會他，只是趴向床頭，將月儀的亮度再調得暗了一些。好了，他聽見Scorpius用有些懶散的嗓音說著，現在怎麼樣，不太刺眼了吧。  
  
那本來就不怎麼刺眼，他想，但還是點了點頭。  
那晚安了，Albus。  
嗯，晚安。  
  
Albus將羽毛被拉起蓋住了頸子，柔軟的月光斜斜照在床帘上，就像是柔迤的河。  
他闔上眼皮，很快地沉入睡眠。  
  
-  
  
復活節來臨之前Albus開口邀Scorpius到家裡一起度過假期，Scorpius想了想，還是沒有點頭。  
下一次吧，Scorpius說，或許待我父親不要聽見Potter這個姓氏就開始假裝沒有在賭氣的時候？  
  
他看見Scorpius眨了眨眼。  
Rosie說得沒錯，他擅長這個，或許該讓他好好教他。  
好，他笑了起來，下一次。

**Author's Note:**

> 無心之過：https://innocentfault.wordpress.com/  
> （舊址；廣告多：http://innocentfault.web.fc2.com/IF/home/home.html）
> 
> 主要故事設定簡單來說，就是孫世代的小鬼們，在詹姆波特的召集下(但跟據可靠消息來源阿不思賽佛勒斯波特表示：這個混蛋他什麼都沒做。)，在巫師圈與麻瓜圈玩樂團的風花雪月(!)故事。
> 
> 希望共同作者們不要介意我把站址貼在這裡。


End file.
